


What Are Friends For?

by MythologyPastry



Category: Mirror's Edge, Mirror's Edge: Catalyst
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbian Character of Color, Short, but very difficult to write, idk what to tag this by, maybe ooc for plastic, she's interesting to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyPastry/pseuds/MythologyPastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events at the Shard, Faith is asked to go running once more by Plastic. However, the hacker won't inform her of what exactly she'll be picking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Friends For?

Trying to get her calm herself after the Shard, Faith sprints over the purple accented buildings, careful to avoid the lavishly maintained shallow pools that litter the rooftops of the Ocean Pier. After a careful jump to grab a pipe, there's the realization that this is Beatrix's building. Perhaps she should check up on her and the div-

"Faith?" If she wasn't so used to other random chats during a run, that probably would have shocked her. However, Plastic's random discussions don't faze her, and she welcomes them wholeheartedly. The friendship they share is still mainly based in helping Plastic, and in return giving Faith a mission to run, but that doesn't very much bother her.

"Plastic." Faith messes with her glove for a second, noting with distaste the signs of wear and tear on its grip.

There's the sound of Kuma rumbling, and a sigh follows. "Can you help me with something? There's something I need you to grab for me."

"Of course."

The response is insantaneous, nearly cutting her off. "Great! Giving you the location now. You'll be recieving it from a man called Apollon."

The path appears, and Plastic is, as always, right. Whatever package Faith's picking up is directly in the building, just in a considerably lower level actually near the bottom. What did she trade for?

"Tell me about this Apollon. I haven't heard of him before." She makes her way towards the elevator and sets it for the first floor.

"That's because he's the personal assistant of a member of the Anasi Group." Ah.

"Alright then. He a friend of yours?"

"No, and Kuma doesn't like him either. I'm only having you meet with him because his employer has something I need." Something about the tone of Plastic's voice is worrying, less confident than her norm.

"Anything I should know about this?"

"Nope." Well, that doesn't mean that she won't be careful when leaving the elevator and taking a turn to her right. The chrome door in front of her is slightly open. Behind it, she can barely see the hint of shined, pointed boots, most likely Apollon's. Faith enters the room, and is immediately intrigued by the cardboard boxes covering the apartment's otherwise clean atrium. The other runner is leaning against the sterile white wall to her left and stares at her with interest.

"Plastic sent you?" His voice is a slow baritone, and he stutters on her friend's name. She nods. "Take a box and get out. Tell her the Anansi Group appreciates her scrip and to come to us again."

Faith bends to take the nearest box by her feet and says, "I will."

Then she books it out of the apartment and talks to Plastic the moment she's sure Apollon is out of earshot. "What are you doing buying directly from the Anansi Group?"

"They had stock they couldn't legally sell. I bought it in return for an assignment. It's simple."

She stops in front of a ramp and turns the box around to read the faint words against the folds: ANANSI GROUP DISCARD.

"What could be worth your fee, Plastic?"

"Can't tell you. Kuma says to hurry up, by the way." Faith rolls her eyes before making her way across the ramp. The package is relatively big and requires her to keep a hand occupied, so she takes a more careful route to Plastic's apartment.

As expected, it takes an obnoxiously long time for her to get there, but when she does, she takes a seat across Plastic on the floor and gives her the box without a word.

"Ah," Her friend's eyes light up, and she eagerly tears the flaps open, tilting the contents away from Faith's eyes. "Yes. This will do. Here." Plastic wrings her hands for a second before settling it on Faith's lap with a smile. There's a silence, only interrupted at Kuma's grumbling. In the cardboard is a pair of new gloves and underneath them, clean shoes identical to her own.

"Your current clothes look terrible." It's blunt and perfectly Plastic.

"Thank you. I really needed these."

"I obviously knew that." She leans forward for a hug and presses softly against Faith, who laughs when she realizes Plastic smells like soap. The other woman immediately pulls back, keeping her palms lightly on Faith's bare shoulders. "What? I did."

"It's not that. You're just very clean."

"I like clean. Kuma likes clean." At the sound of his name, he grumbles an agreement, and the runner rolls her eyes.

"I like you."

Plastic's face contorts with confusion. "I like you too. I wouldn't be your friend if I didn't. It would be pointless." She lowers her hands to her chest, wringing them in a pattern Faith watches carefully. The hacker starts to worry her lip as she unclasps her fingers and hesitantly starts smiling. Plastic settles her hands on Faith's shoulders before slowly letting them run down her arms to place them on her hips. They both move towards each other, and Faith kisses her hard, nibbling on Plastic's lower lip.

Meanwhile, Kuma makes a sound of disgust before heading off to find Aline.

The hacker is the first to break away. She breathes out, "Can we do that again?"

Faith laughs. "Yes, Plastic. We can do that again."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

**Author's Note:**

> God, I still think this pair needs more love. Plastic is one of the best characters in the game, and her interactions with Faith are so sweet. I'm probably gonna write more of these two, eventually.


End file.
